Angels and Reapers
by exlizxfree
Summary: Girl who was thrown into this family must learn her place. Reyna Uribe is in search for her family history, looking to find a place where she belongs. The club wants her safe and does so by keeping a secret buried.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Her eyes shot open and he continued to hum the Birthday Song.

"Chibs." she groaned.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" He sat the plate and juice on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on, lassie, we got a big excitin' day."

"I am not going." she said digging her head into the pillows.

"Now, wait a hot second-"

"No, Chibs, I am not going." she heard him sigh.

"Where is this coming from, girl. Shit, we've been planning for weeks. We told you, invite who ever you want, this is your day."

"Is your head really that thick?" she spat back. "First of all its graduation, so if you think these kids parent would let their kids come to SAMCRO club for a party you are stupid. Second, if you this these kids want to come to a party for _me,_ you are a fucking-"

"Watch it missy!" he barked.

"Chibs, just leave me and let me just wallow."

"Christ, women!" he sighed and left.

Reyna sat up in bed and ate the bacon. Still after 10 years he still forgets that she hated eggs. The time on the clock read 7:24 am. Her graduation would be starting at 3 pm. She sat there feeling for bad giving Chibs the business, but he never understood how to raise girls. She place her headphones on and continued to work on her Valedictorian speech.

After a little while, the speech was done, she was still in bed listening to music. When she looked up and saw Gemma standing in her doorway she pulled off her headphones.

"What's up, Gem?" she said.

"Well, Darling, I am wondering why you stood me and everyone else up, this morning?" Gemma asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Chibs was supposed to drop you, we had something for you at the club. And you, young lady, left us all hanging." Gemma threw down her purse and sat on the bed.

"I just couldn't today Gemma."

"What's your deal, darling?" she said curtly, "That man, this club, all we want is to take care of you."

"Well, I am 18 now."

"Oh, okay. I see. I forgot that on the morning of your 18th birthday, you no longer need anyone. Is that it?" Reyna stayed quiet. "You need to get your shitty 18 year-old-self dressed. You have 10 minutes."

Gemma and Reyna drove to T.M. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She finally broke the silence.

"I know darling, birthdays have always been hard on you."

"Gemma…" Reyna paused to pull out a cigarette, "I need you to tell me."

Gemma pulled the cigarette from her mouth and put it in hers. Reyna pulled out another and lit Gemma's, then her own.

"When did you start this habit?" Gemma asked.

"Don't. You are going to tell me, today."

Her mother died on her 8th Birthday, drug overdose. Happened during the time the Sons were still fighting to keep drugs out of Charming. She had come to discover that her mom was a "sweetbutt" for the club, unfortunately. Jax and Ope, when they were younger, would say that Reyna would follow in her mother's footsteps. They were little shits to Reyna, but growing up together also meant they protected her, following in their father's footsteps.

"I need you to tell me who is my father and why Chibs won't tell me." Gemma took a long drag, "You're the gatekeeper." Reyna said

"I am going to tell you. I am going to tell you and that will be the end. Got it!" Reyna nodded. "Before your mom moved here she lived in East LA, you know this" She started.

"I go to East LA every summer to stay with my Nina, is he still alive?" Reyna interrupted.

"Do you want me to tell you this god damn story or not?" She spat.

"Sorry." Reyna crossed her arms and sunk into the seat.

"He was a gangster. He sold drugs, he promised your mother the world, but bailed when she told him you were coming." Gemma pause for another drag, Reyna did the same. "He was a coward. He wanted to pull you out of your mother, she fought for you. She packed up all she had and she found us." They pulled into the garage, and she parked. Took off her sunglasses. "You asked if he was still alive? He isn't. He is where he belongs... in hell."

"How does Chibs fall into this?"

"He loved your mama, darling. He met you when you were still a kid, you remember."

"Yes I remember that. I also remember her mom not being around very much once she met him,but the night of her birthday he came to our apartment picked me up and that was the last time I was there."

"Chibs was the one who found your mom." She said, "Listen, the rest of the story has to come from him. He loves you."

"But I need to know why he feels responsible. Everytime I ask he grows distant and then will go out and wont see him for a while."

"There she is!" Chibs said banging on the hood."

"Watch it!"Gemma jumped out of her black car.

"Apologies love, I am just excited is all." Chibs apologized.

Reyna got out of the car, and went up to Chibs with her arms crossed. "Still mad,lass?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I have a gift for ya." he pulled Reyna over to Jax and Ope, "Happy Birthday, lil sis." Jax hugged Reyna. Ope put a bandana over her eyes.

"Okay prospect push it out." Chibs yelled out.

She heard the metal garage door open and then honking. Reyna ripped the bandana off and saw what was being pushed out for her. "A '64 Dodge Dart?" she yelped jumping up and down. It was the car she always wanted, in the color she asked for, white.

Chibs laughed, "Now don't get too excited, love." He pulled her over to the front of the car. "Pop the hood, Juicy." Reynas eyebrows furrowed and pulled his arm to come closer to her, "Juicy?" she asked. Chibs just laughed and went to what he wanted to show her, "So the engine, it needs some fixing. You'll have a summer project."

"Chibs, I love it." Reyna wrapped her arms around him. As they were all looking at the car, Clay and Tig came rolling in.

"Table, now!" Clay yelled.

The boys all ran to the clubhouse. Reyna turned back to take a look at the engine in her new car.

"You a mechanic or is this a project your old man will be doing?"

Standing next to Reyna was the prospect. She gave him a look over, he had scalp tattoos and a cocky grin.

"Shouldn't you be running along? Clay doesn't sound happy." She said waving him away.

"I'm Juice by the way." he said walking backwards.

"I didn't ask." She said leaning on the car looking at the engine.

He just looked back and gave her another cocky smile. She turned and watched as he ran to the clubhouse. Gemma came next to her.

"He's cute, but too sweet, right?" Reyna asked.

"Jax wanted him, I guess he is really computer savvy, thinks it'll be good for the club."

"I'm computer savvy, why don't I become a prospect?"

"We aren't having this conversation again are we?" Gemma said sternly.

"No, ma'am." Reyna walked over to the lockers pulled on her gray coveralls, but couldn't find her boots. "Gem, where are my boots?"

"I am not your fucking keeper!" She yelled from the office. Reyna looked down at her feet in flip flops. Clay would banish her, again, if she wasn't wearing proper shoes. It was hot in the garage, she pulled her hair up. She was trying to remember where she had the boots last. She hadn't been to the shop in a couple weeks because of finals. She remembered that she was studying in Chibs' dorm one night after working on the cars. She ran over to the club and tried to be quiet, meetings were never to be disturb. She tiptoed around the bar to get to the dorms. "Where are you going?" a voice came from behind her, she let out a little yelp. "Are you even allowed to be in here right now?"

"Yes, I am just trying to get to Chibs' dorm."

"You his old lady?" Reyna's eyes widened. She was 18 years old, and this guy thought she was bound to Chibs.

"Ew. Just, ew." was all she could say as she turned to walk away.

"Oh I get it, so you're just a sweet butt?" This. This right here is where Reyna saw red. She walked over to the Juice and punched him right in the jaw. He fell back knocking over some of the barstools, making a ton of noise. Before she knew it all the guys came out to see what was the cause of the rukus.

"Dammit prospect, what the fuck did you say to her?" Chibs yelled, knowing that Reyna's temper had gotten the best of her.

"He called me a ' _sweetbutt.'"_ she mumbled, but Chibs was close enough to hear.

"A ' _sweetbutt!'"_ Chibs yelled, the fear of God flashed in Juices eyes.

"Jesus Christ, prospect!" Jax said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Enough! Get back in here, Prospect you too." Clay yelled. The Juice got up and scurried over, Chibs, who grabbed the back of his neck and whispered something to him. "You!" Clay pointed to Reyna.

"I was just coming to grab my boots, sir." she quickly responded.

"Happy Birthday, girly. I'm proud of you." He said putting his cigar back in his mouth and shutting the door. Reyna ran to the dorm grabbed the boots and went to get started on her car.

An hour had passed and the guys were coming out of the clubhouse to start their "straight" jobs. Dog was looking in while Reyna was underneath replacing a clamp.

"Yo, Dog. That girl leave you to fix this?" she heard his voice. "What's her deal? She is like the meanest woman I have ever met, she punched me in the face!" he whined. Reyna scooted out from underneath the car. "Shit!" he yelped. Reyna popped up wiping her hands with the rag.

"Thanks, Dog. I got it secure." she said, as she continued to stare down the Juice. She kept quiet and kept her stare, making him more and more uncomfortable. He looked down and saw the name on the cover all.

"So, you Rey's old lady then?" she shook her head not breaking eye contact and raising an eyebrow. "Well… he's…. He's going to be pissed when he sees you wearing his coveralls."

"I am Rey. These are my coveralls. This is my project. And this is my last nerve you are riding on."

"Why they call you "Rey'?" he asked.

"Because she's a ray of fucking sunshine." Gemma said, "Here I have some repos for you to pick up." she said handing him over the slips. He graciously took them and ran over to the tow truck.

"Who is this guy?" Reyna asking no one in particular.

"You don't like my prospect, darlin?" Jax said pulling his arm around her.

"Not particularly." she said curtly.

"Well, we'll see how he plays. Clay just gave him his first club assignment." he said. "Now, tell me about why you have no one coming to our party for you?" Reyna kept her arms crossed as he squared her shoulders to face him.

"Jax, you know why." she sighed, "No parents want their kids partying with the town outlaws, and not to mention the little incident that happened two months ago." Jax laughed.

Two months ago, Reyna Melana Uribe, went to her very first high school party. Charming High was a small enough school to know everyone in your graduating was known as the quiet bookish type with the outlaw family, not many were brave enough to say that she was a friend. However, a boy, whom Reyna found to be hot, asked if she would be attending and he wanted her to know that he would be there. Reyna felt her cheeks become heated. She knew she couldn't tell Chibs, he'd flip his fucking lid. So, Reyna lied, telling him she was going to be at her friend Angies.

It was the existential high school party there were jello shots, kegs, jungle juice, and teenage hormones, her classmates were draping all over each other. There he was, Kyle Trainor, he saw Reyna and brought her over a red cup of drink. Reyna was in high school bliss, a cute boy was talking to her, the cute boy was laughing at her jokes, the cute boy made sure her cup was always filled, the cute boy began kissing her.

She'll always remember the way it felt as his hands pushed her hips to the wall, all she heard was the rock song playing for the party. She paused and thought to herself, she was going to give in to this cute boy, Kyle. However, the universe had other plans, all of a sudden it changed. The cute boy was being ripped off of her.

"That's enough of that, boyo." Chibs was the one who pulled the boy off. She saw all of the Sons roaming around the party, pulling kids off of each other and drinks from their hands. "You!" he pointed at Reyna, "You're coming home now." She looked around and saw all of the kids staring at her, thinking that she was a bitch for her "daddies" breaking up their party "Who even invited her?" She heard as she left the house. Monday, was torturous.

"Someone drew a fucking turd on her locker and called me a party pooper!" she yelled.

Jax just laughed and pulled out a cigarette and then offered Reyna one. "No smoking in the garage!" she nagged.

"What time do you have to be at graduation?"

"It starts at 3 pm, I have to be there at 2."

"You know that it is almost one, right?"

"Fuck me! Hey, Gemma, I need a ride home!" Reyna yelled. Gemma came out and gave Clay a kiss. "Chibs, you driving me over to Graduation still?"

"You got it, darling!" he called back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would now like to introduce this year's class Valedictorian, Rey Uribe." The audience applauded and her sea of black vests all hooted and hollered. She walked up to the podium, looked out in the audience and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Principal Howard. Good Afternoon faculty, staff, parents, friends and fellow graduates. As I sat to write this speech I wanted to make sure I included as many memories from high school as I could, her first draft was ten pages!" laughs "I could talk your ear off about the past but as I saw it written in ink, the friendships made, the school activities, dances, parties, dads breaking up the parties, I realized that it's done, no need to talk about it more, because it will always be with you. I want to talk about the future, the open road, the blank canvas, the story and adventures that lay before us. That is what I am most excited about, what's to come next.

Yes we can sit here tonight and think bittersweet thoughts of what was, but I urge everyone to take tonight to revel in thoughts of what will be. For me that is thoughts of becoming a writer, a storyteller and a human observer. I know that the story has not revealed itself to me yet, I never lose hope that it is still out there looking for me to give it a voice. I love the work of F. Scott Fitzgerald, for it is simple, yet the human complexities are revealed in a unique way. To quote " _You don't write because you want to say something, you write because you have something to say."_ was her inspiration for this speech today. Thank you to her fellow graduates for the memories, now go start telling your story, because we all have something to say."

Back at the clubhouse the Sons put together a "family friendly" BBQ. So many family friends showed to celebrate with them, they all sat around laughing and telling embarrassing stories from when Reyna was younger to now. Reyna was sitting next to Chibs, she looked over to him and smiled, he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss. "Thank you, Da!" Da was something she only call Chibs in private, but he had made this a very special day for her. He was the closest thing that she had to a father, and if anything he has proven his love for Reyna time and time again. She saw his eyes water, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Anything for you, _mo ghaol."_ he said. He pounded the table, and sniffled "Now, I am gonna beat you at pool. Let's go! Prospect, rack'em up for my girl." Reyna was still in her gown, she unzipped it. "Here darling I'll go put that in the car for you." Gemma put her hand out to take. "I am glad you didn't let me talk you out of that outfit, you look beautiful." She kissed her cheek. Reyna wanted to wear a jumpsuit for graduation. She found a form-fitting dark green jumpsuit. She had her mother's assets, and wanted to accentuate and be proud of her Columbian body. She had a black, see through lacy cami underneath. "You better button up, unless you want Chibs to throw you in a burka." she teased, but Reyna was 18 and now a woman, she wanted to flaunt it.

Reyna walked into the clubhouse and Chibs was talking with the Juice. Juice eyes met her almost immediately. Chibs was in deep conversation, but the prospects eyes were on Reyna. She saw it and continued to saunter over. "Hey, Boy, you listening?" Chibs asked and then looked in the same direction. "For Christ sakes!" He pushed the prospect away. "Go get a beer, cool off." he yelled.

"Ready to lose?" I taunted.

"I am ready to beat you and wrap you in a sheet so no one can look at you." Chibs growled, and looked to the Juice, "Right, Prospect!" Reyna turned around to see he was at the bar, not paying attention to how much beer he was pouring.

"Yes… yeah. We're all good over… over here." he said giving a thumbs up.

Little while into the party Reyna slipped away to make time with a joint. She had been the good school girl for all her life. She did it for Chibs, she did it for Gemma, she did it to prove that she would be okay. One thing Reyna knew: She wasn't going to be tied down to this town. As she smoked she looked up to the sky thinking. She heard someone coming. He was laughing came around the she saw him undoing his pants and peeing. Reyna just continued to smoke. He looked around and saw she was starring. "Oh, shit." he said shaking it out.

"I tell you, this first day meeting, it certainly has been interesting. The insults, the punches, the lingering stares." She said taking another puff.

He smiled walking over to her. "What can I say? I am a charming individual."

"Well, this is _the_ town for you." Reyna held out the joint for him to take.

"Valedictorian is a pothead?" he asked taking it.

"It's mind expanding, bro." Taking it back.

We stood there quiet for a bit, taking turns taking hits.

"So…" Reyna broke the silence, "you murdered your ex-wife and her lover?"

He sputtered out a laugh, "What the fuck? They call me 'Juice,' I am not _the Juice."_

"So, you didn't kill your ex wife and her lover?" she inquired again.

"What can I say? The gloves didn't fit." he shrugged and Reyna laughed.

"Please tell me your mama gave you a good Christian name."

"Juan Carlos Ortiz." he said

"Tu latino como yo?" she asked. None of the Sons spoke Spanish. However Reyna's abuela demanded Chibs to make sure she took Spanish and knew of her heritage.

"Yo!" he threw up a peace sign, "Imma be honest with you." He scooted closer to her and leaned in. Reyna could smelled him and he smelt amazing. "I don't know what the fuck you just said."

Rey laughed. "You don't know any Spanish?"

"Nah. I grew up Queens, I didn't have a need to learn. Do you want to start another?" He pulled another j from his cut. She nodded.

"What's up with your name, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, historically speaking Rey is a mans name. So what's the deal, your mom hoping for a boy?"

"I guess so, my mom's father his name was Rey, and her mother was his only child, I guess in a way she wanted a boy for him."

"What's your full name?" He asked.

"Reyna, like queen, but spelt R-E-Y-N-A, Melana Uribe."

"Why don't you have Chibs' last name? He's your dad, right?"

She took one last drag from the joint. "I better get back to the party, they'll be looking for me." Reyna handed it back to him and went back to the party.

Cake was cut, presents opened, Reyna had play almost 10 rounds of pool, and was getting tired, however the party was still in full swing. Chibs was over at the table with Bobby and Dog, playing cards. Reyna wrapped her arms around him and placed her chin on top of his head.

"Pst!" Bobby was trying to get her attention. "Are his cards any good?" I just looked at him giving her best poker face. "Damn girl, I would hate to play you with that poker face." He laughed.

"I am not telling you shit, Bobby! I was hoping to get an appearance from Elvis tonight." Reyna pouted.

"Oh, come on girl I know you haven't liked Elvis coming to your birthdays since you were 14."

"You don't know that! Did you ask me?"

"Ah, leave it be girl." Chibs cooed and stroked her arms, that were still around his neck.

"Hey, I am tired, do you know where Gemma is?"

"Yeah, she and Clay are… you know...in the other room." Bobby said.

"Bobby, you can just say they are having sex. I know that some of you do that sorta thing." Reyna chuckled, "I am going to go lay down in your room, is that cool?" Chibs nodded focusing on how much to throw in the pot. She turned on her heels, but then saw it, Crow-Eaters. She turned back to Chibs. "I asked that the Crow-eaters wait til after I left." she whispered to him.

"Ah, I am sorry, Rey." We turned to see who she was with, it was Jax.

"He still having a hard time?" Reyna asked.

"Aye, he is. I see him with a different one every night." Reyna walked over to the tub of condoms and pulled a few out. Then walked over to them on the couch.

"Yo, Teller!" He broke away, "Let's be smart, wrap it up." Reyna threw the condoms at him.

"You got it missy." he went back to making out with the trampy blonde.

Reyna made her way back outside to see if there was anyone else able to give her a ride home. If Teller had company, she didn't want to be on the other side of that wall. She saw Donna sitting on Ope's lap, but from the way she was falling over from laughter she knew she was out of it.

"Hey, still having fun?" Juice came up behind her and asked.

"Not so much, I am just really tired. Do you know anyone not drinking that has a car?"

"I am not drinking and I have a bike, I can give you a ride home." he offered, Reyna wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Come on let's go tell your Da." he put his arm around her. He still smelt delicious.

They walked back over to the game. "Hey, Juice is going to give me a ride home. I am getting sleepy." Chibs laid his cards down.

"I can take you, darling." he said.

"No, stay, play cards, drink, have fun… use a condom." Reyna smirked.

"Aye, do you think I need another little one to chase?" he kissed her cheek, "You, boyo, take her home make sure she is safe and keep your phone on you." Juice nodded.

They got over to the bikes, he pulled out a bright pink helmet.

"That's a nice color on you." Reyna smirked and pulled out her helmet from Chibs' bike. It was black with "Rey", she had her cousin in LA to detail it for her, Lowrider style. Juice started his bike and Reyna hopped on placing her arms around him.

"Hold on tight, _Chica_." he said with, _that smile._ Reyna felt herself swoon a bit.

They got to her house, he pulled his bike into the driveway and under the carport. Reyna hopped off, and pulled off her helmet.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Chibs wanted me to go in and check the house." he said taking off his riding glasses.

"You look cute in glasses." as soon as it came from her mouth, she wanted to pull it back in, she felt herself blush. He laughed, almost like a scoff.

"Why do you have to bust my shit all the time?" he asked.

"I wasn't. I was actually giving you a compliment." I went to the front door and swung it open. Juice was still by his bike. "Well, are you going to check?" I asked waiting outside the door.

He went around the house and then started going through the rooms.

"All Clear!" he yelled. Reyna walked in but didn't see him. She walked down the hall to her room and found him looking at her postered walls.

"You have a lot of different tastes in music." he observed, looking at the Wheatus and Le Tigre posters.

"Yeah, I guess." Reyna watched him look around, she never had another guy in her room, other than the brothers. Then it hit her, if this guy gets patched, he will be one of her brothers. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." he said.

"What did Chibs whisper to you when you went to the table?" He looked down trying to remember what I was talking about.

"Oh you mean after you _hit_ me?" Reyna smirked and nodded. "He said no matter what else I do with my rotten life, that I must always treat you like a 'queen.' Makes sense now, knowing your name literally means queen." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's Chibs for you." she said walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"I am sorry for earlier, I didn't want you to think I was prying, when I was asking about your relationship to Chibs."

"You wanted to know my relationship to everyone! What was up with that?"

"I just saw a pretty girl and wanted to know more about her."

"You were making sure I was available." she said for him. He laughed and tried to hide his smile. His smile was increasingly becoming her favorite part about him. Reyna walked up to him, close. "Well, I am." I put her hands on his biceps and leaned up to kiss him. When their lips met it sent shivers down her spine.

"Is this okay?" Juice asked. Reyna stood back and thought.

"No, it probably isn't." She turned back to her bed, "I don't want to do anything to mess up getting patched into the club, if that's what you want." Reyna said, keeping her back to him.

Juice came up behind her. Reyna felt his breath. She closed her eyes so her other sense could be heighten to feel him near her. "You should probably get going back to the party." She turned not realizing just how close he was to her. Their faces were inches from each other. He was smirking. "What?" she asked.

"You like me." he smiled. Reyna rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Get going." she laughed. He nodded to her walking backwards out of her room, with _that smirk_ on his face. "Hey," she said, "it probably goes without saying, but don't tell anyone." He nodded and left. She fell back onto her bed and tried to memorize everything about that night. She touched her lips and sighed, "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since her birthday. Reyna was in the office while Gemma was out. Reyna wanted to help catch up with invoices and billing. "Jesus Christ, no one here knows how to write." She mumbled to herself as she was trying to decipher the hieroglyphics when Juice walked in from the garage. "Hey, Rey."

"Ah, Juan Carlos, _como estas_?" Reyna asked, Juice gave her the same look he always does, anytime she tries to converse in spanish with him. "What, it was an easy question!" She laughed at him.

"Are you in the middle of something important?" he asked.

"Yeah, this porno is actually really good. Lighting, acting, money shots, all great." she lied, He flashed her his _smile._

"Get up. I need to install this." She did what he requested and sat on the edge of the desk. She was in her coveralls but had the top tied around her waist and was sporting a black cami and purple striped sports bra. She felt his eyes graze over her.

"So, what is _this_ that you are installing?"

"I am upgrading the systems and putting it so it links to a private server. Keeps all Teller-Morrows records and won't overload the computer's hard drive."

"What private server?" She inquired.

"The one I just finished building." he smirked, waiting for the files to download.

"Holy shit, by yourself?" he nodded, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Wow, can we change your name to the 'Wiz Kid'?" she flared her hands as if she was presenting the name on a marquee.

"Wiz Kid, eh?" Chibs said coming in and sitting in the chair.

"Please, no." Juice pleaded.

Chibs laughed, "Don't worry Juicy boy, no one is changing your name."

"Yeah, why change when you have a winner like Juicy boy?" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, I'm done." he said grabbing his flash drive.

"Oh, so soon, Juicy Fruit?"

"Just reboot it. Bye." he waved.

I sat back in the desk chair and rebooted the computer. "What's up, Chibs?"

"Oh, nothing." he rubbed his chin. She could tell that he had something to say.

"What do you want to ask me? Just ask." Reyna knew all of his tells. If Chibs was concerned, lying, mad, what have you.

"What's going on with the boy?"

"I think he is upgrading all the computers, why?" She answered as she started typing up invoices again.

"Hey, look at me Rey." She did as she was told, "What's going on with _you_ and the boy?" He looked at her sternly. Reynas thoughts went back to her birthday and them kissing in her room, she felt the sting of guilt and did her best to hide it.

"Nothing is going on, Da." she said.

"Good. Keep it that way." He got up kissed her forehead, "I will be out late tonight, call Gem for a ride or stay here until I get back okay?" She nodded and winked at him. She got up and stood in the doorway to watch him take off and waved him goodbye. She sat there thinking what she had done and what would happen if the club found out that a prospect was kissing a member's daughter.

The phone rang, Reyna answered.

 _What are you wearing?_ The guy asked. Reyna was irked.

"An adams apple and a penis, who is this?" she retorted.

 _Holy shit, it's Juice._

"You perv? What do you want?" she laughed.

 _I need your help, will you call me back on your cell and help me check the new cameras?_

"Yeah, I guess so."

 _Thank you Rey Rey._

 _Rey-Rey_ that is a weak nickname, she thought to herself. She pulled out her cell from her coveralls pocket and called Juices.

 _Thank you, doll._

"Ew, no! Don't call me doll." she complained. She heard him laugh.

 _Okay, first go into the garage_. She did as instructed.

"Now what?" she asked

 _Do a little dance._ She flapped her arms and wiggled her legs. He was laughing _Thank you, now I have that on tape_. She rolled her eyes.

"Now where?"

 _Go out the garage and looked back._

Juice had her go all around the lot, every once in awhile Reyna would flipped off the camera or made a funny face.

 _Okay, now go to the back door of the club house._

"I'm here." She told him.

 _Now blow a kiss to the door._

She put her hands to her lips, but when she blew she popped up her middle finger. The door opened suddenly causing her to yelp.

"That's not very nice." Juice said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into the clubhouse. She giggled, loving the way she felt with his arms wrapped around her. However, her mind shot to Chibs.

"Wait wait." She asked and he put her down. "Are there cameras in here?"

"No, just the outside was all Clay wanted." he said.

Reyna walked away, she started chewing on her thumbnail. Biting her nails whenever she was worried was her bad habit. She knew that he was coming up behind her, her neck became hot. She spun around, "Have you told anyone?" she asked.

"What?" He inquired. He seemed confused to what she was asking. She thought maybe he had just forgotten. He might not even cared that it happened, she thought.

"Nevermind I am just… I don't know. Well, if you're done with me I should get back."she made her way to the door. Juice grabbed her wrists before she passed.

"You know I won't." he said, "And… I am sorry, but I just-"

"You don't have to… I get it. I don't want to be the reason you don't get your patch."

Reyna had been apart of this life for a while now, she knew what it entailed. She learned a lot of hard lessons, but the most important one was that she didn't want to be apart of it anymore. She saw that Juice was just about to go down that path and Reyna knew from the moment she kissed Juice that if she would stay she would be in it for life.

Samcro life was hard on Reyna, even the family aspect of the club eluded her at times. She didn't have blood staked in the club. She often let her thoughts wander to a life with a normal mom and dad, she knew this was her unattainable desire. Samcro life had a way to always slap her back into reality, and with Juice she knew they wanted different things.

Juice kept looking at her, Reyna started to feel uncomfortable. She felt her mouth go dry, and she pulled away. "I am going to get some water, do you need anything else from me?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I think I am all done here. I am just going to wait here for the guys." Reyna nodded.

"Keep up the good work. If you keep Clay happy, there's no doubt that you will get that patch after the year is over." She reassured him.

Back in the garage Reyna lied on the couch, pushing her fingers through her hair, it was getting dark. She looked for her phone to call Gemma, but couldn't feel it in her pockets. She must have dropped it by the back door of the club house. Reyna pulled off her coveralls and put them in her locker. She looked at herself in the mirror, she smoothed down her wavy black hair, she stared at herself wondering if it was a good idea to go back over there right now. Reyna slammed the locker shut and walked over. She thought that it must be outside so she won't even have to go inside to see him.

She walked around looking on the ground, but couldn't find it. Reyna got closer to the door and saw it was open. When she looked in, she saw Juice making out with a crow-eater. The girl already had her shirt off. Reyna just froze there looking at them. She wanted to be jealous and mad, but knew she had no reason she should feel that way. Juices eyes opened and saw Reyna just starring. "Shit." Juice pushed the girl off. Reyna still frozen, looking in.

"Sorry. Uh, sorry dude… I, uh, think I lost my phone was just looking for it." She finally broke out a sentence.

"Here, I'll call it." Juice offered.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that I already looked around, I must have left it at home." She lied.

"Yeah, but-"

"Yeah, I am going to run home and get it." Reyna ran away. She ran into the office and locked the door and slid down. She couldn't understand why she felt like this. Reyna was so wrapped up in her drama, she didn't notice Gemma was sitting at the desk.

"Something on your mind, darling?" Gemma's words startled Reyna.

"Oh god! Sorry didn't see you."

"What's wrong?" Gemma inquired.

"Nothing, I just want to go home." Reyna said.

"Okay? You sure?" Gemma asked. Reyna nodded, she wanted to get far away as possible.

The car ride stayed pretty quiet. When Gemma pulled into the driveway she asked a question Reyna wasn't expecting. "So, what is your plan?"

"What?" Reyna knew exactly what Gemma was asking, she just knew that Gemma wouldn't like her answer.

"Don't bullshit with me, what is your plan for school?"

"Well, I want to take a gap year. You know travel." Reyna said playing with the hem of her cami.

"So you are going to stick around here?" Gemma asked, and Reyna knew this is where it will go downhill. Reyna had no desire to stay around. She begged Chibs for a car because as soon as she had a working one she wanted to leave.

"Well, not exactly. I want to travel. Do some soul searching, you know, that sort of stuff." Gemma just looked at her and nodded. "I am going to go for a run before I make dinner, so, thanks for the ride." Reyna said getting out of the car and running up to her front door.

"We are your family, you know?" Gemma yelled. She was out of her car and walked over to Reyna. "You will always be ours, you belong here with family, darling. Don't go running after something that isn't there." Reyna fiddled with her keys. Reyna wanted to leave charming since she was 16 years old. She wanted to learn more about her blood family. Whenever she was down with her Aunt, Reyna tried her best to get more about her mom. Her Aunt told her basics, favorite foods, and stories from when her mother was a child, but never about her mom and dad. She'd always been thankful for the family she had in the club, but she knew that she wanted more.

"I love you, Gemma. You have always looked out for me." Reyna went over and hugged her. "I will see you later." Reyna went inside the house.

Reyna waited for Gemma to leave. She laced up her running shoes and grabbed her iPod. She ran her normal route, did her best to not think about Juice and the girl, but the images kept popping back. She decided to run further, even though it was already dusk out. She focused on her breathing and the sounds of her feet on the pavement. Reyna noticed the familiar neighborhood and then the house. It was the house the party was at. As she approached she saw someone in the driveway working on a car. The guy looked her way, it was Kyle. He gave her a welcoming smile. Reyna felt her cheeks become hot. "Reyna? Is that you?" He asked trying to get a better look. Reyna pulled her headphone out and walked over to him.

"Hi, Kyle." she waved and walked closer. "Is this your house?" she asked.

"Yep." he crossed his arms. She was mortified. The Sons came to _his_ house and broke up _his_ party. He put her hands over her face.

"Oh my god!" she groaned.

He laughed at her, "What's wrong?"

"I am so fucking sorry Kyle. I just wanted to be a normal teenager, but-"

"I get it. You are the only girl I ever see over at Teller Morrow. They protect you."

"Why are you _so_ nice? That was a shitty thing that happened." she said.

He laughed at her again, "Do you really think your family has been the first to break up a party."

Reyna smiled at him, still embarrassed her cheeks were flushed. He smiled back at her with kind eyes, her spine began to tingle.

"Well, I should go." she said putting her headphone back in, but then pulled them out to listen to him.

"Can I offer you some water?" he quickly asked, not ready for her to leave yet. Reyna smiled and nodded.

She was again standing in his house, this time in the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. "Your house is so much bigger without all the teenagers." She laughed.

"Yeah, my dad is a contractor for Oswald Enterprises, he does pretty well." Kyle said hopping up on the marble countertop.

Reyna nodded, she started to feel awkward not knowing what to say. Luckily Kyle broke the silence. "So," he started, jumped down from the counter and walked over to Reyna, "I was really enjoying the night with you, you know before your dads came." he pushed some strands of hair from Reyna's face. There was that tingle going up and down her spine.

"I was too." She lifted her chin to let him know he was good to go. His lips met hers. This time she pushed him back to the counter. Her tongue pushed her way in, Kyle pulled her closer to him. Before she got too carried away, she broke away, "Is this okay?" she asked.

"My parents are gone for the night." he said taking her hand and leading her upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark out when Kyle drove Reyna back to her house.

"Dang you ran all the way from here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love running." she said, straightening her hair in the mirror.

Kyle pulled into her driveway and put his car in park. "So, can I call you?" he asked.

Reyna took in a breath, "I don't want to be rude, but I am really not looking for a thing, you know?"

Kyle laughed. "I knew you weren't like other girls but you bring it to a whole new level."

Reyna blushed, Kyle wasn't her first but she knew that she didn't want to start anything with anyone especially now she was so close. "I am sorry. This was fun. You were great, but I just don't want a boyfriend." Kyle smirked.

"Okay, no boyfriend, but how about you give me your number and we can hang out sometime." he offered a compromise. Reyna smiled. She remembered that her phone was AWOL at the moment, "My phone is missing, so why don't you write down your number and I will call if I am free?" she found an old receipt on the floor of his car. He took it shaking his head.

"Here you go Reyna." he handed her his number. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't leave me hanging, okay?" He said, as Reyna got out of the car and waved goodbye.

Reyna turned around and saw Juice sitting on the steps. "Hey." Reyna said, feeling awkward.

"Hey." Juice said back, he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, just a friend from school." Reyna said, feeling more awkward. She crossed her arms, "You been waiting long?"

"Yeah, I, uh, wanted to apologize to you." he said.

"Why, you don't owe me that?" Reyna walked past him and opened the front door. Juice followed her in.

"I felt like I hurt your feelings." Reyna sat on the couch and untied her running shoes.

"Why?" she shrugged, trying really hard to play it off as if it was nothing. It was nothing she reassured herself. She wasn't explaining or apologizing for what she did with Kyle.

"Reyna!" he shouted, her head popped up.

"Listen Juice, I don't need you to apologize. We aren't together. I am not apologizing to you for being with Kyle." he raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Are you sleeping with that guy?" he spat.

"That's none of your business. I think you should leave before Chibs comes home."

Juice was agitated, he rubbed his hands over his head trying to calm down. "What is this then? We flirt, we joke, we don't move on our feeling because?" He asked.

"What feelings Juice? We barely know each other. Yeah, I flirt with you, you are the only guy around there who is around my age that I didn't grow up with. We don't move on our feelings because they aren't there." Reyna raised her voice.

"I like you, Reyna. I didn't mean to catch feelings, but I have them, now what?"

Reyna didn't know what to say. She did like Juice, she caught those feelings too. She thought about Chibs, then the club. Her heart was racing, she didn't care that Chibs didn't approve, she wanted to go over to him. Reyna stood up from the couch, she thought, the hell with the club. She wanted to be with him, but then a future in the club could never be ignored by Reyna. Reyna wanted Juice, but Juice made his decision to be in the club.

"Are you serious about becoming a Son?" Reyna asked Juice.

He shrugged, "Yes, I am.I feel like I finally am in a family."

Reyna closed her eyes. This meant so much more than just a patch and a name to him. He was looking for his place just like her. She didn't think he was going to be able to make hard choices, so it was up to her.

"Then that makes us family. As you family member, I need to tell you to snap out of it. You aren't doing this to fall in love, you're doing this for your brothers and family. If you are lonely for a woman's touch, that's why there are crow eaters." Reyna let it all out, she saw the confused look in his eyes. She knew, she knew he would have never been able to stop it before it started. She didn't want the club life, but that didn't mean that others felt the same.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what I want. And it doesn't matter what you want. What does the club want?" Reyna explained to Juice. "Are you ready to put the needs of the club before your own?"

Juice paced back and forth. He was nodding, "Yes, I am." He stopped and looked Reyna in the eyes.

"Aye, Juicy. Now you know why she's so special to me."

Reyna and Juice looked at the front door and Chibs was standing there listening, for how long Reyna wasn't sure.

"Chibs?" Reyna approached cautiously.

"Juice it's nearly ten o'clock, now why are you here bothering me daughter for pep talks?" He clasped his hands behind his back, eager for an answer. Juice stood frozen.

"He knew you were going to be out late, he was just checking in." Reyna tried to cover.

"Actually," Juice walked over and turned to Reyna, "I found your cell after you left. I just wanted to return it, but honestly Chibs, I didn't realize the time, I saw the lights were still on and I rang the doorbell." Juice handed Reyna the cell phone, and left the house. Chibs followed him out, Reyna stayed and just waited to hear him drive away. Chibs came back in and slammed the door.

"Nothing's going on, eh?" He said walking past her to the kitchen.

"Nothing is going on, he just lost his footing. I got him back on track for you guys." Reyna defended herself.

"Don't lie to me Rey!" He said slamming his hand on the counter. Reyna stormed over and stood across the counter from him.

"I am not the liar here." She said through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want the fucking truth about my mother, and my real father!" She yelled. Reyna saw the break in Chibs' face when she said _real father_. Chibs looked away, afraid he might break, and this broke Reyna. She felt the tears stream down her face.

"Chibs…" she started.

"I will not talk about that man. Ever. I loved your mother, and I love you. That was never a lie." Chibs went and sat at the kitchen table. "I always knew you would press me harder in the future, but now that it's here…" he sighed, "I am not ready for this, but if you are…" he motioned to the chair across from him, Reyna took a seat. Reyna saw how hard this was for Chibs, but this is what she wanted.

"I met your mother when I was first talking to JT about coming to Samcro. I had lost a lot in Ireland. I was really down and looking for something. Your mother and I came together because we had a similar past." He was looking down on the table and running his hands over the green table cloth. "I had hoped to do this when you turned 21, this can't be done sober." Chibs stood up from the table, pulled two glasses from the cupboard, then walked in the pantry to retrieve a bottle of whiskey. Reyna sat silent at the table, unsure how bad this story would get, but constantly reassured herself she can stick it. Chibs poured one for Reyna and one for himself, "Slàinte." They cheered, they both downed the drink. Reyna not much for a drinker hissed, Chibs let out a slight chuckle. He looked down at his empty glass, poured more of the amber liquid in his glass then Reynas. "I had a wife, back in Belfast, I also had a daughter." Reynas eyes widened, "yeah, the man who took my family from me, gave me these scars in return," he said running his finger along his cheeks. Reyna couldn't help but to let the tears flow. She hated to hear the tragedy he faced. She had no idea that he had a family.

"What happened to your family?" Reyna asked. She looked down at her drink and poured it into her mouth letting out another small hiss.

"They are still in Ireland. He had taken Fiona as his wife, and has been raising my girl." Reyna saw a tear escape from his eye.

"Is this man the same man the club runs guns for?" She asked. Chibs took another drink and nodded. Reyna felt sick. Her stomach was clenching and churning.

"I can't explain why but it was the best way to keep them safe. That's all I've wanted, but it was hard. It was hard living near them but never being with them." Chibs poured two more shots. "Samcro offered a brotherhood I desperately needed. And that's where I met your ma."

"You really don't have to go in depth with what she did for the club, just your relationship."

"Your mother was a nurse, love. I told you, the boys were lying. Your mother was the caretaker. When your mother left Los Angeles she knew she couldn't work for another hospital, without that man finding out. When you first were born she lived next door to Gemma and JT, Gemma would watch you, when your ma worked at the local grocer. When Gemma found out your ma was a nurse she brought her under the protection of the club."

"I never knew that." Reyna said in between sniffles.

"Aye, your mother was an amazing person. My cheeks were still healing when I came to Samcro. Selene would always check in on me, make sure I was going to the doctor and made me feel taken care of." He sighed going into deep thought. "I do miss her. She was my first friend. You know coming up the drive listening to you yell at Juice like that, I saw Selene in you. She always had a way about her to put things in perspective. I trusted her, hell the whole club trusted her."

Reynas heart became so light. She needed to hear this. She went through most of her life thinking her mother was nothing more than the clubs play thing. Reyna found that her mother, Selene, loved this club. She couldn't have ever known how much until now.

"I met you when you were six, on your sixth birthday actually. Your mother threw you a princess party, but you ran around like a true queen." He chuckled, "Ope and Jax snuck in and ate your cupcakes, when you found them you punched Ope and chased Jax around the party screaming 'I'm going to chop your head off!' I loved that little girl, running around in your purple party dress, messy curls, and not taking shit from anyone." He and Reyna laughed.

"What happened over the next two years? Mom, was never home. I spent most of my time at Gemma's or with a sitter."

"The club was at war, with the Mayans. Your mom came and patched us up, I never realized how frequent it must have been for you." He became quiet.

"Please, tell me, were you guys ever together?" Reyna timidly asked. Chibs poured more drinks. He took his back right away, but Reyna just twirled the glass between her fingers.

"I cared for your mother deeply. She became one of my best friends, but she knew the club was dangerous, didn't want you in the thick of it. She would give me the pep talks, said it wouldn't be right, because I still loved Fiona and she didn't want you…"

he took another drink, "I tried, to keep you away from it like she did, but I didn't do a very good job." He gave a half-hearted smile. He pulled Reynas hands into his. "I loved her, she loved you, so fucking much. She'd probably castrate me for having you in the thick of it, but you." He kissed her hands, "You were the only thing I had connected to her."

"Why was this all kept from me?" She asked.

"I have never been good at showing my emotions like this." He took a drink, Reyna looked down at her glass and did the same. "When I talk or think about her, I just think how much I have failed her, I never wanted you to think that." He rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears.

"I would never think that." She said softly, "I still remember you coming to pick me up, we took a truck to Mossbrae Falls. You told me my mom wanted me to see magic. And that's where you…" Reyna began to cry. Chibs came to her and wrapped her in his arms, and carried her to the couch. He rocked her like he used to when she was little.

"It's okay _mo ghaol_. It's okay." Chibs continued to rock her and stroke her hair to calm her down. Reyna lifted herself up and looked at Chibs.

"How did she die? Was it really a drug overdose?" She asked, she saw Chibs eyes flash.

"Who told you it was a drug overdose?" He asked worried.

"Angie, volunteered at St. Thomas', I asked her to look for my mom's file." Reyna cried.

Chibs pulled her back in, he never wanted her to find that out, he knew it would lead to more questions, and he told her he would never talk about that man again. Chibs also knew he couldn't lie to her, not anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat on the couch; Chibs had the bottle of whiskey resting on his knee. Reyna had her head resting on his lap. Chibs pulled out old photos and letters that Reyna was looking through. "Is this Kerianne?" Reyna asked holding up a tattered photo of a little girl holding purple flowers.

"Aye, she was 4 years old there." He said taking a swig of the whiskey.

"Do they know about me?" Reyna sat up to look at Chibs.

Chibs kept his eyes away, "No."

Reyna bit her lip and drank the rest of the liquid left in her glass. "Is it easier to keep your lives separate?" She asked.

"Nothing is ever easy, lass, you know that."

They stayed quiet, Reyna's cheeks were hot and her head fuzzy. The clock read 12:30. The night had been long and emotional. Although not all her questions answered, she knew pushing Chibs for more would be unwise. She put her glass on the floor and lied back on his lap. Chibs began to stroke her hair.

"What do you say we take a drive up to Mossbrae Falls tomorrow?" He suggested.

"I would like that." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Reyna woke up the next morning feeling the effects of last night. She woke up in her bed, she looked on her nightstand there was a glass of water and Advil, along with a note from Chibs: _We ride at noon._ Reyna took the Advil and went to take a shower.

It was 11:30; she was lacing up her timberlands when she heard the bike. She grabbed her backpack and leather jacket. Reyna put on her helmet and glasses.

"Let's get to the garage." He said.

"I thought we were heading straight up there?" She asked

"The club is going on a run to Oregon, we are going to ride up and then break off once we hit Redding."

Reyna was a little unsure; she was not ready to see Juice. Reyna hopped on the back and they rode over to the garage. Juice and Tig were loading the van. When Chibs parked, she went to the garage to check in on her baby. She was listening to her iPod when Gemma came over. "Hey." Reyna pulled her headphones from her ear.

"So, I heard you had a talk last night. How are you doing sweetie?" Gemma got in the on the passenger side. "We are going to have to reupholster this." She said slinging on the sliding on the scratchy fabric.

"I am doing ok. It was a hard night." Reyna answered, but kept her eyes low.

"Yeah, I bet. Do you want to talk about it?" Reyna shook her head no. "What… uh, what do you think about white leather? You know for the car."

Reyna looked over to Gemma and smiled, "That would be badass."

"Yeah?" Gemma pinched Reyna's arm. "Have a good day with your dad, okay baby?" Gemma got out of the car. Reyna ran over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Gemma. I love you guys." Gemma wrapped her arms around Reyna.

"I know, and hey," Gemma lifted Reyna's chin, "we love you more." Gemma kissed her cheek.

"Okay all, let's move out!" Clay called. Reyna walked over to Chibs bike next to Jaxs.

"Hell yeah! Little sis is coming along." He lifted his hand wanting a hive five, which she graciously met. Juice was by the van; she looked over and gave her a stern look. Reyna did not want to get into it with him; she just rolled her eyes and hopped on the back of the bike. Chibs was down talking to Bobby.

"Hey Rey, why don't you start out in the van." Chibs suggested. Reyna ripped off her sunglasses.

"No. I don't want to do that."

"It's just until we get out of charming and San Joaquin." Bobby tried to ease.

"Why don't you and I just wait and then once the club is out of San Joaquin, we go?"

"Rey, you know why, too dangerous right now." Chibs took her hand, leading her to the van. "Hey Juicy, you good with this one riding with you for a bit?"

Reyna was pissed. If Clay knew it was too dangerous, then he should not be riding out anyway, Reyna thought. It should have just been Chibs and her anyway; this was not what she was expecting.

"Yeah, it's good." Juice said slamming the driver door. Reyna turned around to face Chibs.

"Okay you know the deal, we are going to the barn, once we are loaded up you can come out of the van and then you can ride on the back of the bike with me, okay?" Chibs kissed her forehead; he seemed a little more nervous than normal.

"What is going on Chibs, why do you even have to go?" Reyna asked.

"Please, Rey, after, not now. After, I will explain. He said handing her the black sweatshirt and beanie. Reyna climbed in the van. Pulled down the mirror so she could tuck her hair in the beanie and but back on her sunglasses.

"Are you that embarrassed to drive with me?" Juice asked.

"This your first run?" Reyna asked. Juice gave her a confused look and nodded. "Well the deal with the Irish is that club members only, and they ain't too keen on women knowing their business either." Juice put the van in drive.

"Why are you here then?"

"I am asking myself the same question."

The car ride to the barn was quiet. Reyna had been looking at her phone going back and forth, whether she wanted to text Kyle. She decided not to, slammed the phone shut and put it in her pocket.

"Lover boy not calling you back." Juice asked. Reyna scoffed. "I guess that's what you get with high school boys."

"First of all, he doesn't have my number and second, he is waiting on me, I am just not sure I want anything to come of it." Reyna pulled down the mirror again making sure she wiped off all of her make-up. "Will you trade glasses with me, mine are too feminine?" Juice took off his and handed them to her.

"Is that what you like to do, just sex and nothing more?"

"No." Reyna put the glasses on, and shut the visor.

"'No'. That's it?" He scoffed. "You know when I first saw you I thought you were… pure."

Reyna looked over at him with disbelief. "Well I am not."

They pulled down the dirt road to the barn. "What are you going to do?"

"Pull over to the trees, you will get out and go over with the guys." Reyna pulled out the first aid kit and taped gauze to her stomach, "If the Irish ask, I am recovering from a gunshot wound, from the Mayans, got it? Call me 'Rey'. The Irish will just think I am a new prospect. Listen to whatever Clay and Chibs tell you, ok?" Juice nodded and did as Reyna asked. Reyna's stature was small, but she had muscle she found some cargo pants and a SOA sweatshirt to make her look bulkier. She finished tucking her hair in the beanie, got out, and stood in front of the van. The guys all gathered in front of the barn waiting for the truck.

Clay was having the guys set up and be ready. Ready for what? Reyna did not want to guess. As they finished formation, a black van and delivery truck pulled in. Reyna had never been present for an actual delivery. Before they parked Reyna went back into the van to wait.

The delivery truck driver backed into the barn and the boys started to unload. She saw that Chibs was off to the side with clay and a man in a tan suit, she was too far away to know what they were discussing. She could tell at this distance. Reyna was so focused on looking at the three men talk that she did not notice that the truck driver was now standing there tapping on the driver side window. She did not have the keys, Juice did. She opened the door.

"Yo, Rey!" She heard Juice yell, she saw him run over and everyone else looked too. "Sorry, I still have the keys." he tossed them over. Reyna was now out of the van and caught them.

"Hey, man. Any of you got a light?" the truck driver asked.

"Yeah, man I got you," Juice shuffled through his pockets, "Yo Rey, you stay put buddy you still have some resting to do." Juice lit the drivers' cigarette and Rey watched as the two men walked away. Her focus then went back to Chibs and the man in the tan suit, but they were no longer in sight. All the men were no longer in position. Reyna began to worry; she knew it could go bad if she got out of the van.

Time stood still for her, she was not sure if it had only been seconds, but it felt that it was forever. She timidly opened the door. Suddenly Juice came sprinting towards her.

"Juice? Oh my god what is it?" she said.

"Get in the passenger seat." Juice jumped in the van and started it up.

"No, we can't leave! Where is Filip? Where is he?" she cried.

Juice was silent, just focused on driving off the property and away. "Juice?" Reyna waited.

"Juice! Where are you taking me?" she yelled.

"I have my instructions. We are going back to the garage." Reyna began to sob.

"But why? What happened?"

Juice was silent.

"Juice!" Reyna screamed.

Juice flipped open the phone, and handed it to Reyna.

It was from Chibs: _Get to Van. Go to garage. Stay there!_

Reyna slammed the phone.

"I'm Sorry." he broke the silence. "I don't know what happened. I saw that guy going towards you and I left my post to get to you, when I got back they were gone. I got the text and then just came to do what I needed to. I am so sorry Rey."

"Don't be. This is just my life. Always has been."

Reyna spent the rest of the time silent. She tried calling Chibs but directed to voicemail, every time.

Juice, not know what to do, just kept his focus on the road. His thoughts were fleeting between worry for the club and worry for Reyna, but thought it best to stay silent with her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dusk by the time Juice and Reyna arrived back to Charming. Juice had to take the back roads and side streets. The car ride was again silent. Reyna tried the entire time to get a hold of Chibs, Jax, Tig, anyone, but everyone's phone was off. She pulled out her phone in one last attempt to hear from someone. She dialed Chibs, but again went straight to voicemail. Reyna was livid. She rolled down her window and chucked her phone out. Juice sighed, he felt helpless not knowing what to say, but deciding to talk to her anyway.

"Rey…" he started.

"Please! Please just take me home." she asked.

"I have to take you to the garage." he said in a soothing voice.

"Have you heard from anyone?" She asked, hoping that he would say yes, just so she can be relieved they weren't dead. He shook his head no.

"That's just great." She said bitterly. She was tired of this, this exactly. Something big happens and then everyone is scrambling to take cover, but Reyna was always the last to know. She knew she couldn't handle it anymore, and this was going to be the last time she let the club ruin her life. The van came to a stop at the light. Reyna quickly reached for the door, but the door did not open even though it was unlocked.

"What the hell?" she asked looking to Juice.

"At the last rest stop I enabled the child lock." he said not taking his eyes away from the road. Reyna sulked in her seat.

When they arrived at Teller-Morrow, Reyna saw Gemma in the office. Juice parked the van. "I'll get your door" he said cautiously.

Reyna rolled her eyes. Juice offered his hand to help her out, but Reyna ignored it and went to Gemma. "What do you know?" Reyna asked.

Gemma's face looked worried, but she shook her head, "Nothing."

Reyna felt pressure building in her chest, she began to cry into her hands. She looked down and saw the reaper. She was still wearing the hoodie that Chibs had told her to put on this morning. She screamed and tore it from her body and threw it across the yard. Gemma saw her rage and sadness, and went to cradle her. Reyna sobbed into Gemma's shoulder, Juice stood by the van, rubbing the side of her head, wanting to help, but not knowing how.

"Please, just take me home." Reyna begged. Gemma looked to Juice and he shook his head no. Gemma already knew the answer, she had her own instructions to stay there.

"Honey, we have to stay, just until it is safe, okay?" Gemma cooed.

Reyna pushed away. She looked at Gemma and then to Juice. It was hopeless. Reyna turned and ran to the clubhouse. The lights were off she kept them off. She felt defeated and alone. She paced back and forth wondering what would happen to her if she lost Chibs, if she lost Jax, if she lost her family. She hated the life, but she knew they were always there for her. Then Reyna thought if they were alive and they put her through such distressed, she wouldn't be able to forgive them. Reyna was tired of always feeling alone in this life. Reyna walked to the surveillance wall to see where Gemma and Juice were. Reyna watched the screen and saw Gemma drive off the lot. Reyna ran out of the clubhouse but when she got out Gemma was gone. Juice was locking up the gate.

"Where is Gemma going?" Reyna asked. Juice turned to her with wide eyes.

"I, uh, I don't know." he shrugged. "That's just great." she ran her hands through her hair. "God, this fucking life!" she screamed.

Juice just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Reyna was done with this crappy day. She walked over to Juice, his eyes widened at each step she took.

"Hey," she said, almost as a whisper, "you got weed?"

Juice sighed with relief, "Yeah, I got some stuff."

They walked back to the clubhouse. Juice went to his room to retrieve his box and Reyna went to the bar, she turned on the lights. She looked around the room, usually good memories would float back to her, but nothing came. She felt alone and indifferent to this place today. Reyna grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and took them to the couch. She sat and poured two glasses. Juice entered with his box in tow.

"Aren't you a little young?" he asked pointing to the bottle.

"Fuck off." She spat, downing her whole glass and hissing.

Juice laughed at her.

"You know, I don't even know how old you are?" she said to Juice.

"Legal age to drink." He said taking his drink down. He tried to hold back his hissing, but whiskey had always hit him too strong, he laughed at him.

Juice sat next to Reyna and opened his box. Reyna saw it was impeccably organized. Bags had labels and neatly placed in one section of the box, another held lighters, all black, and last was a leather holder for his grinder.

"Jesus, do you have OCD or something?" Reyna asked.

"Or something." he replied, with a smirk.

Reyna was tired of secrets, she was not going to let Juice treat her like the others do. "Wanna play a game?" She asked refilling the glasses.

"What game?" he inquired as he filled the paper with the green.

"Questions."

"Like 20 questions?"

"Kind of, but instead of you trying to guess what I am thinking, I am going to ask you questions about you, and you will give an honest response."

Juice laughed at this. "What if I don't want to answer?" he asked.

"Then you take a drink."

"Okay, but I want to be able to ask you questions."

"We'll take turns. I'll ask one, then you, fair?" Juice nodded while licking the paper to seal. "Okay me first, how old are you?" Juice lit the joint, taking a couple puffs and passing to Reyna.

"Twenty-two. My turn, what's your favorite color?"

"Gold." She smiled.

"Gold?" he laughed

"Why is that weird?" she punched his arm.

"Was that your question?" he chuckled.

"There is no limit of questions I can ask. And that counts as yours, so my turn. What do you like to do when you are not with the club?"

"Masterbate, mostly." Juice nodded

"Ew, you are disgusting. Pervert." Reyna giggled and pushed his shoulder.

"Ha, fine, I like to play video games." Juice answered seriously.

"Really? What kind?" she asked.

"Hey, It's my turn to ask!" he whined.

"Fine." Reyna threw up her hands.

"Okay, hmmm. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Reyna laughed but realized that no one had ever asked her that before. No one in her family, at least.

"I want to be an author. I want to write books, stories, poems, anything!" Reyna said, with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Shit. Reyna. I'm sorry." he said taking a drag.

"No, please. Don't be. Thank you for asking me." she sniffled, "Life in the club, it's only about the club."

Juice handed her the joint and wrapped his arms around her. She stayed for a moment, she felt calm and safe, but also energized and daring. She pushed away, took a puff and passed it back.

"I'm tired of crying. Next question: When did you lose your virginity?"

Juice laughed and blushed, "Pass." he said.

"Drink." She demanded and passed the cup to him.

Hundreds of miles away from Reyna and her thoughts, a son was coming home to his mother.

"Mama, estoy en casa." [Mama, I am Home.]he bent down on his knee and kissed his mothers cheek. Her gray and black hair was braided, and she was in her nightgown ready to rest from her day.

"Bienvenidos, mi hijo." [Welcome, my son] she had waited for many years to see her son again. She once feared that she would die with no _familia_ to surround her.

"Mamá, dónde está Héctor?" [Mama, where is Hector?] The son had been gone for a very long time. His mother's face showed this. She had to break the news.

"Muerto." [Dead] she said simply, feeling helpless to save her son from knowing this. "No quiero decirle a usted mientras estaba fuera." [I did not want to tell you while you were away.]

"Y Selene?" he asked with tears swelling in his eyes.

"Muerta." she said as tears came down her face. Her son fell to the floor. The mother went down to the floor to him. She lifted his chin.

"César, debe encontrar su. Encontrar a mi nieta." [Cesar, you must find her. Find my granddaughter.]


	7. Chapter 7

Chibs watched Jimmy carefully. Jimmy was making arrangements on his phone. "Do you think that wise, Jimmy?" Chibs asked.

Jimmy clenched his jaw and snapped his phone closed. "I wouldn't have to make arrangements like this if you and yours could keep your _polis_ in check." he snapped back.

"Okay, cool down, cool down." Clay stepped in.

As the sons were unloading their shipment, a police unit was spotted. The men scrambled in the barn to the safe room. They must be looking for Clay, who skipped bail today. Clay made the choice to secure the future of the club and then they would figure out how to keep him out, but someone let the police know that he was going to skip today.

"Clay, you told me! You told me it was all clear! Explain why I'm stuck in this shit hole instead of driving to my plane?" Clay put up his hands and backed off. He knew it was no sense in making Jimmy mad.

"Jesus Christ, where is Happy?" Clay mumbled lighting a cigarette.

Chibs went over to Clay, once Jimmy went back to his calls. "Clay," he whispered, "I need to call her."

"Not yet." Clay responded taking a long drag and exhaling, "Not until Happy is back."

Chibs laced his fingers behind his head and breathed deeply. Clay placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Gemma knows, she is navigating them home."

"She's never goin' to forgive me." Chibs ran his gloved hands over his face.

A knock came from the door, all men stood at the ready. "It's Happy." they heard.

Clay motioned to Tig to open the door. Happy scurried in.

"Clay, you're gonna wanna see this." Happy said.

Clay looked around the room. "Okay, Jimmy you sit tight. Bobby you too." The men nodded and sat, as the others followed Happy out of the barn.

The men walked over the hill behind the barn.

"What the hell happened here?" Clay asked. The men looked down at the scene, two police officers handcuffed to a tree, and for hispanic women huddled together by the squad car. They were dressed as street walkers. The officers beaten and bloody.

"When the cops passed I went to go look where they went. I heard the women screaming and found them raping the two in red." Happy pointed, the women ashamed looked away.

"And they are all bloody because?" Tig asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Just let it happen?" Happy responded.

"No, we'll just call the police and have them pick those assholes up and while they out here send them over to the barn!" Clay yelled.

"Please, senor, no. Do not call them." one of the women pleaded.

Clay rubbed his brows trying to think of what to do. He looked around and went to inspect the car closer. The emblem was Charming Sheriff Department.

"God dammit." he spat. "They are fucking Unsers."

"What do you want to do boss?" Tig asked.

Clay sighed and looked around again. He walked over to the cops. "Unser know about this?" he asked.

"No." they answered.

Clay turned and walked up the hill with Chibs and Tig. "Okay here is what we're goin' to do. One gimme a phone." Clay held out his hand, Tig place a phone.

"Bobby, tell Jimmy all clear and drive him back out to the highway. Then come back." Clay shut the phone. "Tig. Chibs. Round up the girls and bring them back to the barn." Clay turned to walk back.

Tig and Chibs went to the girls.

"Okay, ladies we are going to take you away from these assholes. Bueno?" Tig asked.

The women were scared, when Chibs tried to guide two up the hill one took off her heel and stabbed him in the shoulder and then the gut.

"Fuckin Christ!" Chibs yelled.

The two girls ran. Clay turned and saw this and fired his gun, that scared them enough to freeze.

"God dammit. We are trying to help you girls!" Tig pleaded, "Would you rather have us leave you to get raped some more?"

The women, all crying now, followed Tig to the barn. Happy and Clay helped Chibs back to the barn.

"Jesus fuck, Clay," Chibs started, "Rey will never forgive me now."

"She doesn't need to know. It'll be fine." Clay looked and the cuts, the gut was fine, but he worried about the one on his shoulder, it looked deeper. "You'll be fine too."

Clay made arrangements with Gemma, "When they get in, have them stay put. Got it? Then go get Unser drive him up here. No other cops. Chibs is hurt, I don't think bad, but I'm not sure." Clay hung up with Gemma and walked back over to his guys.

"Gather round." The men followed orders. "Happy and Tig you're gonna stay with me. Who has the time?"

""4:30, boss." Bobby looked at his watch. He'd just return from seeing Jimmy off.

"Okay, Rey and Juice should be pulling into the shop in two hours. We are going to load up the girls get them back to Charming. Take the back roads, it'll put you in around 7:30 or 8. Drop off the girls with Reyna…"

"No!" Chibs yelled, "I cannot put this on her Clay."

"Listen, it's done."

"Clay, I'm losing her!"

"Okay, okay…" Clay rubbed his chin trying to think.

Jax came up to Clay, "I'll stay with the girls and Rey. You guys focus on this." motioning over to the battered cops. "We'll take the delivery truck, the guy is already on Jimmy's payroll, he'll keep quiet. Load up the bikes, girls and Chibs, Opie too."

Clay nodded along with the plan, placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, son. That'll work."

The men gathered around Clay to get the plan. "No colors, got play it safe." Clay told them and they shed their cuts.

The bikes were loaded and then the women. The women huddled together, they cried but did not speak to them.

"Any of you speak english?" Tig asked.

"Very little." one spoke.

"Why did these officers have you?"

"No green cards." she said.

"Great." Tig walked away.

Chibs walked over with Opie, the gash on the shoulder still bleeding. Opie and Chibs climbed in and got situated.

"Okay, no bikes are going to follow, we gonna have to take the highway, Chibs we are going to have Reyna take you to the hospital when we get to Charming." Jax explained Chibs nodded.

Taking the highway was a little risky but the truck driver assured them everything was good and up to date. They had to get Chibs back as soon as possible.

Took an hour to get back to the shop. "Okay wait here. I'm gonna go find where everyone is." Jax hopped from the truck and walked into the clubhouse. To his agitation he found Reyna straddled on Juice with her shirt off.

Reyna was just giving into the needs of her raging hormones. She was tired of thinking about what could possibly be going on out at the barn, she looked for a release.

"What is sweet fucking hell is going down in here?" Jax laughed.

"Shit." Reyna jumped off Juice and raced to put on her shirt. "You're back."

"'You're back,' thats what you decided to say."

"Fuck you, Jax. I really didn't have this moment planned out in my head. You aren't going to tell anyone?"

Jax looked passed Reyna to Juice. "You're lucky I don't come over there and smack you. She's my little sister!"

Reyna walked up to Jax "Hey, cut it out. It's nothing." she took her hand under his chin to redirect the eyes to hers. "What the fuck happened to you guys?" She crossed her arms.

Jax laughed again, and guided her out to the truck. He lifted the back door. Reyna's eyes widened. The women, Opie and her _Da_ covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened?" Reyna screamed. She went to help Chibs up.

"Shit." Juice came out too. "Are you guys okay?"

Jax shook his head and lit a cigarrette, "Not now, prospect."

"Jax!" Reyna yelled, "What happened?"

"One of the _hynas_ stabbed him." Jax laughed again and got the eye from both Reyna and Chibs.

Reyna looked down to the women, "Yeah, but why?"

"They don't speak English." Opie eased.

Reyna sighed and leaned down.

"Que paso? Estan bien?" [What happened, are you guys okay?]Reyna asked

All four women began to talk at her.

"Woah! Cálmese, uno a la vez!" [Woah, calm down, one at a time.]

"Fuimos recogidos por algunos policías, y cuando vieron que no teníamos documentos, intentaron aprovecharlo." [We were picked up by some cops, and when they saw that we didn't have papers, they tried to take advantage.] one of the ladies in red explained.

"Oh god. Sígueme, todo estará bien. Venga." [Follow me, it'll be alright. Come on.] Reyna guided them to the clubhouse.

"Woah, you gotta take Chibs to the hospital." Jax tried to reason.

"And what are these women going to do? Huddle together scared and not knowing what two big white guys might do to them?"

"Come on you know.."

"You know and I know, they don't. They were just almost raped by a couple of dirt bag cops."

"And we saved them." Jax threw his hands up.

"Entra y siéntate en el sofá. Este es Juice, les dará algo de agua." [Go in and sit on the couch. This is Juice, he'll get you guys some water.] Reyna guided with a soothing voice. She pulled Juice over, "Get them some water."

Reyna watched as they went in. She shut the door and turned her attention to Jax.

"Please. Don't say anything to anyone. I was using him." she whispered holding on to Jax's arm.

"Reyna! What the hell?" Jax pushed his fingers through his hair.

"Can we talk about this later?"

Jax sighed, "Yeah. What about Chibs?"

"Was it a knife?" She closed her eyes anticipating the answer.

"A heel actually." he smirked and took a drag.

Reyna shook her head and went back to the truck. Chibs was sitting on the edge and gave a half-heart smile.

"You too busy getting stepped on with heels to call me?" Reyna asked

"Rey.." he started. Reyna trew her arms around him, thankful he was home. "I'm sorry _ma ghoal."_ Chibs hugged her back.

 _"_ Okay Jax take him to the hospital, get him checked in, tell them, I don't know... Women troubles, and he will not be pressing charges. I'll be over shortly." Jax nodded

"Opie, I'll send Juice out here and you guys unload what ever else is back there." she pointed to the truck.

They broke off to do their jobs Reyna had tasked them. Reyna watched as Jax and Chibs drove off in the van.

Opie walked into the clubhouse with Reyna. "What a fucking day!" He sighed and stretched.

"Yeah, and it's still not over. What I am supposed to do with these women?"

"Clay just said to get them back to Charming." Opie walked over to the bar and opened a beer and started downing the ale.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Reyna asked. He gave her a questioned look, "I threw mine out of the window in a fit of rage."

Opie tossed her his phone to call Clay, "Ope?" Clay answered.

"Reyna. What I am supposed to do with these women?" she asked.

"Cut'em loose. I don't care." Clay snapped and the line went dead.

"Lovely." Reyna snapped the phone shut and placed it on the bar.

"Let's go prospect." Opie boomed. Juice scrambled out the door with him.

Reyna turned her focus to the women, one of whom came close to Reyna

"Selene?" she whispered.

"Que?" [What?] Reyna replied, taken back.

The women had tears welling in her eyes. "Lo siento." [I'm Sorry] the woman whispered back.

"We should be leaving. Thank you and the men for helping us." One of the other women piped up gathering her friends to leave.

"¡Espere!" Reyna called and stopped the woman, "¿Conoces a Selene?" [Wait, Do you know a Selene?] The woman had tears streaming down her face. "Please..." Reyna begged.

"She was confused, yes?" the leader spoke again. "We have to leave." As the leader guided the others from the club house, Reyna spotted a peculiar tattoo, a single angel wing that took up the left half of the woman's back.

Reyna walked out with the group and asked Opie to unlock the gate so they may leave. Reyna stood in the middle of the drive, with dozens of questions filling her mind.

"Juice!" She yelled and he happily ran over, "Take me to the hospital."


End file.
